


Welcome Home

by TalviNoita



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalviNoita/pseuds/TalviNoita
Summary: After returning from Tenrou Island Lucy finds herself owing 7 years worth of rent. With nowhere to go Lucy accepts an invitation to stay with Erza until she can pay her rent. Somewhat silly ErLu one-shot. Takes place before Lucy goes to see her dad.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Welcome Home

Welcome Home

Seven years? Seven years! It had only felt like a few days and now everything was different. The guild was in shambles, Bisca and Alzack were married and had a kid, and Lucy owed seven years worth of back-rent. Seven years that was eighty-four months which meant that Lucy needed five million eight hundred and eighty thousand Jewels if she ever wanted to get back into her apartment or see any of her things again. 

So many changes and Lucy had no idea how to cope. After everything that had happened on Tenrou Island she had been looking forward to getting home and just taking a few days to relax. After everything that had happened on the island losing seven years just seemed like one more crazy unbelievable twist in the crazy story that was now her life. It was insane but she had gotten used to the insane during her time with Fairy Tail. Everything should be fine. Everything should work out. With everyone back the guild should be able to turn around. Lucy had faith that nothing could keep Fairy Tail down for long. She had left the party at the guild hall feeling just a little hung over but in such good spirits after being swept up in how happy everyone was to have her and the others that went to Tenroe Island back. But now her good mood lay shattered at her feet as she slowly sank to her knees staring blankly at the road in front off the building that has been her home since she joined the guild. 

So many memories, most of them frustrating. Her team seemed to have no concept of knocking. At times it seemed like they didn’t understand the concept of doors. Still they were good memories and they brought a weak smile to her face. The worst part however wasn’t that she had lost all of her clothes or had no place to sleep. No she could deal with that. The worst part that locked inside the building in front of her was her novel, and her letters to her mother. 

“Mom,” Lucy whispered under her breath as she reached down to clutch her keys. Capricorn had promised her mother that he would protect her. How well had he know her? How much could her tell her? How much would he tell her? The events of the past few days came rushing back. A few days and seven years ago. It was all too much and no matter how much Lucy told herself that everything would work out it was becoming harder and harder to keep herself from just kneeling there crying in the street. 

“Lucy? Are you okay?” a sudden voice questioned startling Lucy who jumped to her feet wiping her eyes before she Turned around. 

“Erza!” Lucy replied once she recovered from her shock. “Yes,” -she muttered before continuing in a clearer voice- “of course. I’m just thinking. I don’t suppose any big requests have started coming into the guild yet?” 

“Unfortunately no.” Erza replied. “I think we could all use the money right now. Luckily Fairy Hills is letting us back in even if we can’t pay all of our back rent. Still I’m beginning to regret renting five rooms.” Erza ended with a sigh. Lucy just stared at her friend and teammate unsure if she should be jealous of her having a place to stay or horrified by the amount of back rent she had to pay. 

“I thought I had finally gotten to how strange things can be but seven years.” Lucy interjected to change the topic away from rent money. 

“I can’t believe I missed the wedding!” Erza screamed in frustration. 

“I can’t believe they have a kid.” Lucy added with a laugh. Erza just shook her head as she tried to wrap it around all the big changes they had missed. Still Lucy’s laughter was infectious and it brought a small grin to her face that quickly turned into a mischievous smirk before it dissipated. Erza looked over at the building that they were standing in front of. It seems like they both could use a distraction and it also seemed like Lucy needed a place to stay. 

Erza looked back over at Lucy. Yes, it would work perfectly. The idea was silly but once it popped into her head she couldn’t help but want to do it. It wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she had bought it but she knew she was itching to try it out. Besides the idea she had when she bought it just wasn’t possible. She must have been drunk when she came up with her original plan. Cana really was a bad influence sometimes. 

“Lucy,” Erza said her expression suddenly serious. “If you need a place to stay you can stay with me until you find a way to pay your rent.” 

“Really?” Lucy asked the gratitude clear on her face. 

“Of course,” Erza replied. “Why don’t you stop by the guild and let Master or Mirajane know where you’ll be staying in case Natsu or Gray come looking for us with a job.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Lucy asked. “You know how they are. Aren’t you worried about them just showing up in your room?” 

“They won’t be able to get into the building.” Erza answered. “Now go on. I have a few things to take care of while you do that. I’m sure you remember where my rooms are. Feel free to let yourself in once you get done at the guild.” With that Erza started to walk towards Fairy Hills giving Lucy a wave over her shoulder. 

It didn’t take Lucy long to find her way back to the guild but it was still past noon by the time she arrived. Lucy shook her head as she looked at the almost abandoned look the building had on the outside. The inside however was quite different. Sure it looked somewhat trashed from the party that had happened the night before but everyone had a smile on their face as they sat around talking and making plans for restoring the guild to glory. 

“Hi Lucy can I get you anything?” Mirajane shouted from behind the bar. The white haired girl had a smile on her face as if there was no place she would rather be than right where she was. A few of the looks she was getting spoke volumes about how glad everyone else was that she was right were she was too. That and probably a bit of joyous disbelief like the members of the guild were afraid that they would look over and she would just be gone again. 

“Hi Mira!” Lucy shouted back waving. “That’s okay. I just wanted to let you and Master know that I’m going to be staying with Erza until I can pay my rent.” 

“That’s nice of her.” Mirajane replied her sweet smile turning into a knowing smirk for just a moment while Lucy was looking around the guild hall her glance lingering for a bit on the request board that was still almost entirely empty. “And don’t worry I’m sure we’ll be getting more work than we can handle again before we even know it.” 

“Oh I’m not worried,” Lucy replied with conviction, “Fairy Tail can never be kept down for long.”

“This will also give you a chance to get to know Erza better.” Mira added this time being extra careful to keep her typical sweet smile in place. “Don’t tell her I said this but I worry about her sometimes. I haven’t been the best of friends for her even after we stopped fighting all the time. She’s been through a lot. Everyone in the guild has. I know she’s strong, but...” 

“I know what you mean Mira.” Lucy said saving the other girl from having to find the right words. “I was actually surprised she offered to let me stay, but I shouldn’t have been. Erza is always thinking of others and she really cares about her team and the guild.” 

“She just forgets to care about or take care of herself sometimes.” a new voice interrupted as Cana slammed a half full tankard onto the bar before wrapping an arm over Lucy’s shoulder. “Reminds me of someone else I know.” Cana added giving Lucy a fond smile. “If things don’t work out with Erza you can stay with me as thanks for helping me with my dad.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for that.” Lucy replied. 

“Still I feel like I should do something for ya, or get you something.” Cana said giving Lucy a half drunk smirk. “Maybe I can just say Erza’s present for ya is from me too since I helped her pick it out. Or wait did she buy that for herself. But, no if that was the case I wonder who it’s a present for if...” Can just trailed off and stared at her mug for a bit before emptying it and asking Mirajane for a refill. 

“Right,” Lucy said while looking at Cana perplexed, “I should probably get going.” With a wave to Mirajane Lucy left the guild and headed towards Fairy Hills. 

Lucy couldn’t help but blush a bit as she entered the Fairy Hills women’s dormitory. The last time she had visited she had been forced to spend the entire day running around in a very embarrassing cat costume. In fact that whole day had left her with some serious questions regarding the building and the old woman who used to run it. Not to mention the completely mortifying way said embarrassing costume just disappeared when the mysterious request was completed. It was just fortunate that her spirits could provide her with clothes. Lucy couldn’t imagine what would have happened if she didn’t have her spirits. Erza would have probably had to either help her sneak up to Erza’s room while naked or Lucy would have just had to find a place to hide and hope no one saw her until Erza got back with a change of clothes. 

With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts Lucy reminded herself that this time it was Erza who invited her. There was no strange request this visit should be free of ghosts, drama, and embarrassing outfits. 

“Hello Erza? It’s Lucy!” Lucy called into the apartment as she opened the door. Erza had told her to let herself in when she was done at the guild so she had done just that. In fact Erza’s door was unlocked and she hadn’t seen anyone in the building on her way up to Erza’s rooms. There wasn’t even anyone at the front desk. Anyone could just wander up here which made Lucy very puzzled by Erza’s assertion that Natsu and Gray wouldn’t be able to get into the building. Lucy was so occupied pondering the building’s ability to keep Natsu and Gray out that she didn’t notice when Erza walked into the room. 

“Welcome home Lucy.” Erza said in an almost singsong voice drawing Lucy’s attention. “Dinner will be ready soon if you’re hungry.” 

“Erza! What?” Lucy gasped her face going as red as Erza’s hair. It wasn’t Erza’s unusual tone of voice that had left her speechless. It was even the welcome home that made it sound more like she was moving in instead of just crashing with a friend until she had rent money. What had rendered Lucy speechless was Erza’s outfit, or rather lack of outfit. The headband implied that Erza was dressed like a maid/ The apron might have also been from a maid’s uniform though it lacked the lace and frills one usually associated with the kind of maid’s uniform that would have matched her headband. The rest of the costume however seemed to be missing. A pair of fishnet stockings and gauntlets covered her limbs actually leaving very little bare skin visible at a quick glance. But even the slightest turn revealed that aside from her panties Erza was entirely nude under the apron. And the more Lucy stared the more she relied how little the apron actually covered. 

“Is something wrong Lucy?” Erza said with a laugh. “I figured you could use a distraction,” she added as Lucy continued to stare, “I mean it seemed fair considering the last time you were here. Also I’ve been looking for a chance to test this outfit out. I would hate for it to go to waste. I thought about using it as a distraction back on Tenrou Island but I just couldn’t make myself do it. And since that made me think of you I figured it was only fair that I test it out on you.” 

“How did? I’m not!” Lucy stammered her eyes darting around the room. There was no where safe to look. Sure she could turn around but her body seemed frozen in place. Besides turning around would just emphasize how embarrassed she was to see Erza like that. Not that seeing Erza was affecting her in any way it was just so weird and unexpected. Also what did Erza mean by it made Erza think of her? How had she gotten that kind of reputation? There was the way they took down Freed during the S-rank trials. But that had been Cana not her. 

Why was this happening? Lucy tried again to say something but she just couldn't get any words out. Sometimes Lucy really wondered about Erza. Between this and the nurse outfit she had worn on Tenrou Island Lucy was beginning to think that how revealing some of Erza’s armors are had absolutely nothing to do with the enchantments on them. Did Erza enjoy flaunting her body? Or maybe she just didn’t look at it as flaunting or even realize what she was doing. Maybe the fact that some of her armors showed off her body just made her really comfortable with it. Of course, Lucy thought, if I had a body like that I’d feel super confident too. 

Still Erza seemed to know exactly what she was doing even if Lucy couldn’t figure out why. It was probably just a strange joke. Lucy remembered Erza having a strange sense of humor. Like that time she had worn her armor in the bath and then suggested she walk around the guild naked after she removed it. Of course she only suggested that after you told her that she looked great out of her armor a little voice whispered inside Lucy’s head. 

“Well I think that was a successful test.” Erza said with a laugh before requipping into her normal attire. “Come on Luce let’s get you settled in. Jokes aside dinner is almost ready.” Lucy just shook her head and followed Erza into another of her five rooms. 

Later that night Lucy sat in Erza’s bed wearing the same pajamas she had packed for her trip to Tenrou Island. It hadn’t taken her long to settle in to Erza’s apartment. In fact all she had was the few things that had survived her trip to and back from the s-rank trials. At least her celestial spirits could provide her with clean clothes. She felt a little guilty for relying on them so much for simple things, but these were strange circumstances. Also she needed to make sure Virgo never saw or heard about whatever that was that Erza was wearing earlier. The last thing she needed was Virgo deciding she liked the look. It was bad enough that she was constantly asking to be punished but if she was summoned wearing that Lucy didn’t even want to think about the reputation that would give her. 

“It could be worse.” Lucy said to herself under her breath. Yes it could be much worse Virgo could decide to dress her in that outfit. Erza had joking tried to get Lucy into what she called her seduction armor after they had finished dinner. Lucy just did not understand Erza’s sense of humor. It was so ridiculous Erza claiming that she had bout the armor for her to wear. Still Lucy couldn’t help but smile. The insanity that surrounded the Fairy Tail guild was one of the reasons she loved it so much. 

“I hope you don’t mind sharing the bed.” Erza said as she walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. “It should be plenty big enough for both of us at least.” Erza added before requipping into her own pajamas and crawling into bed. 

“It’s fine.” Lucy replied. “Thank you again for letting me stay.” 

“You needed a place to stay.” Erza said simply. “Besides it’s nice to have company.” 

Lucy smiled and finished writing a few more words in her diary. It wasn’t her novel, and it wasn’t her letters to her mom, but the small diary she had started was a big comfort right now. She had bought it to keep with her when she traveled just so she had a place to write down ideas she might have while away from her desk. As Erza slowly settled into bed with her back tuned towards her Lucy flipped through to the beginning of the small book. 

The mission with the Lullaby flute, Lucy remembered that mission. It was the first mission she went on after buying this small diary. It was the first job she had done with Erza. She had been so in awe of Erza at first. Actually she still was kinda in awe of her at times even if she did have the strangest sense of humor. 

“Goodnight Lucy.” Erza said sleepily interrupting Lucy’s reading. “Can ya get the lamp?” 

“Of course Erza.” Lucy replied. “Goodnight.” With a contented smile Lucy turned the page in her dairy before reaching for the lamp. The page she turned to had a cute if extremely amateurish sketch of Erza on her Heaven's Wheel Armor followed by almost a full page gushing about how powerful Erza is. It was kinda embarrassing if Lucy was to be honest. Lucy touched the lamp beside the bed killing the magic filling the room with a warm light. Just as the light shut off Lucy’s diary fell from her other hand to the floor. The last thing she had read before the room went dark was five words she didn’t remember writing. 

I think I’m in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in years so I’m probably a bit rusty. I might return to this fic later to add some more polish but I wanted to get something posted. I wanted to get back into writing and I also have been wanting to watch Fairy Tail for a while now. So when I found out about the Fairy Tail game coming out I thought it would be the perfect time to start watching the Anime. I just finished the Tenrou Island arc in order to be caught up for the game and while watching I came up with several ideas for fanfics. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a Fairy Tail fic and just so you know while watching the Anime I completely fell in love with Lucy x Erza, so yes this is my first but hopefully not my last ErLu fic. But for now this is just a quick one-shot. If you’re interested in more ErLu I’m thinking about writing an ErLu focused novelization of the events covered in the upcoming Fairy Tail game. If I do end up writing it this can probably be considered a side story to that project. 
> 
> Even if I don’t end up writing a long fic I might write more short fics based on the theme of Lucy being in love with Erza but too afraid to admit it to Erza or even herself fully due to fear, confusion, and hetero-normative indoctrination as a result of her father basically seeing her as nothing more than a pawn to marry off as part of a business deal prior to him losing his fortune. And of course the accompanying theme of Erza being in love with Lucy but not saying anything or realizing it because we’ll she’s Erza and we all know her childhood left her with a long way to go when it comes to figuring out how to people.


End file.
